L'odyssée du coeur
by Maitre Adamai
Summary: <html><head></head>Après avoir sauvé le monde de la menace des homonculus, Ed et Al décident de découvrir le monde. Ed part vers l'Ouest après des adieux émouvants avec Winry et Al part à l'Est, n'est-ce pas intentionnel ?</html>
1. At world's end and beyond

Changeons en étoiles les larmes et la douleur...

* * *

><p>Les derniers nuages de vapeurs que le train avait semé tout le long du chemin de fer se dissipaient dans la gare. Les passagers grouillaient sur le quai. Les uns venus accueillir les passagers, les autres luttant pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule ou encore ceux qui descendaient une à une leurs grosses malles.<p>

Oui, la population dans une gare est nombreuse et diverse c'est pourquoi nous ne nous étendrons pas sur elle. Intéressons-nous plutôt à ce drôle de trio qui vient de descendre du dernier wagon. Simples voyageurs en apparence mais quiconque connaît leur passé sait qu'ils sont des héros, sauveurs d'un peuple entier. Marchant légèrement en avant, un jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux d'ambre, incitait ses compagnons à se dépêcher. Ces derniers se querellaient pour porter la valise la plus légère. Tous trois sortis de la gare, ils se mirent à chercher activement le guide qu'on leur avait vivement recommandé.

« Alphonse Elric ! »

L'homme qui venait de les interpeller attirait tout les regards. Pas parce qu'il venait de tonitruer dans la gare, pas parce qu'il portait l'uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris, pas non plus parce qu'une seule mèche blonde ornait son crâne dégarni mais plutôt parce que cet homme là dépassait d'une bonne tête toutes celles qui emplissaient la gare et qu'il venait malencontreusement de retirer sa chemise ce qui dévoilait son torse incroyablement musclé (et permettez moi d'insister sur le terme).

« - Commandant Armstrong ? Vous êtes le guide que nous envoie l'armée ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas livré votre nom…

- Oui, oui. Et bien il se trouve que l'exploration et l'esprit d'aventure font partie des qualités de la famille Armstrong, hoho ! De plus il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de traverser ce désert ! Comptez sur moi… Soul Alchemist, déclara-t-il avec le salut militaire à l'appui.

- Oh s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je déteste le nom que l'on ma attribué… Bon et si nous nous mettions en route ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Nos montures se trouvent là-bas. Mais laissez-moi porter vos bagages, messieurs. »

Non mécontents de se débarrasser de leurs fardeaux, Gelso et Zampano les lui tendirent avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Nos compagnons, menés pas le commandant, arrivèrent bien assez tôt près de leurs « montures ».

« - QUOI ? Des chameaux ! C'est une blague Al ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'on allait traverser le désert à dos de chameau !

- Désolé Gelso, mais c'est le seul moyen de se rendre à Xing ! A cette époque le chemin de fer est recouvert par le sable... »

Cette fois contrariées, les deux chimères enfourchèrent sans entrain les deux animaux qui paraissaient les moins récalcitrants. Le convoi guidé par le commandant Armstrong se mit lentement en marche. Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la gare encombrée vers le désert doré et brûlant, Alphonse Elric ne put réprimé un sourire : après deux ans, il allait enfin retrouvé la dix-septième princesse de Xing : May Chang.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

Voici donc mon premier chapitre. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette Fic sur Alphonse car je trouve que parfois ses états d'âmes, sentiments, et autres mériteraient d'être développés. Donc même si je dois avouer que comme un grand nombre de fan (je m'adresse aux filles [Ouais Girls Power! ^.^]) je suis littéralement à fond sur Ed, je suis très fière d'écrire cette histoire sur les amours du cadet des Elric.

Voili, voilou. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Si oui ou même si non laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

Thanks a lot to you, reader! ;p


	2. An ocean of sand

Et allumons ainsi la lumière qui éclairera nos lendemains...

* * *

><p>Le soleil semblait ne jamais vouloir se coucher, brûlant le moindre grain de sable du désert incommensurable. Pour les rares courageux qui le traversaient, c'était un voyage long et pénible. Alphonse venait de s'en rendre compte. Droit devant lui, fièrement installé à califourchon sur son chameau le commandant Armstrong ne semblait pas souffrir de l'incandescente chaleur du soleil. Ce n'était pas le cas de Gelso et Zampano qui chevauchaient derrière lui, côte à côte et silencieux. A cause de leurs natures animales, les situations climatiques extrêmes étaient un véritable enfer.<p>

A gauche et à droite, l'immensité du désert s'étendait à perte de vue. La chaleur provoquait des vaguelettes au ras du sol et même parfois des hallucinations. Mais malgré ça, Alphonse ne pouvait pas regretter son ancien corps. C'est vrai que dans ce genre de situation son armure était pratique, mais à quel prix ? Il valait mieux marcher de ses propres jambes, voir de ses propres yeux et ressentir la moindre sensation avec délectation.

Il était environ 15h00 et cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils voyageaient ainsi. Les journées étaient harassantes et le soir venu, aux derniers rayons du soleil, la modeste caravane s'arrêtait pour la nuit. Mais sans qu'ils le sachent cette journée allait être différente…

Alphonse s'était avancé (toujours sur son chameau) aux côtés du commandant. Ce dernier, en le voyant, lui offrit un sourire « spécial Armstrong » comme il aimait à l'appeler. De peur qu'il se lance dans un monologue à propos de l'arbre généalogique de sa famille ou des différentes demeures qu'elle possédait, Alphonse engagea la conversation :

« - Vous avez des nouvelles de Mustang ? Le poste de Généralissime ne le déborde pas trop ?

- Pour tout dire, heureusement qu'il a Mlle Hawkeye pour boucler son travail. Ce qui l'intéresse le plus c'est la réhabilitation des terres Ishbales, il y tient beaucoup et ça compte aussi pour notre pays.

- Et… a-t-il reparlé de la proposition d'Ed ?

- La démocratie ? Non. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas oublié.

-Ce serait un bouleversement pour le pays mais comme Amestris a été créé seulement pour être détruit, ce serait une sorte de renouveau.

- Oui, sans doute ! »

Parlant du pays qu'ils avaient sauvé, Alphonse et le commandant ne remarquèrent pas que, au sud, se préparait une tempête de sable. Ce fut donc aux grands cris des chimères qu'ils s'en aperçurent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'imiter ces dernières et de s'abriter derrière leurs chameaux agenouillés, qu'Alphonse fut soulevé dans les airs, emporté par la force de la tempête. Le commandant n'était pas assez léger (la faute aux muscles) pour s'envoler mais ses yeux étaient calcinés à cause du sable, et, mollement, il tomba à terre…

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

Aïe, aïe, aïe... Lisez vite la suite, que restez-vous planter là! è.é

Merci beaucoup de me lire. Et une petite review, ça fait plaisir!

:D


	3. Ray of light

En tendant nos petites mains, créons ensemble, toi et moi...

* * *

><p>La vive lueur des rayons du soleil, l'inhabituel silence ambiant et une sensation de quelque chose de dur et froid contre sa joue finirent pas éveiller le jeune homme. La lumière éclatante l'empêchait d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, aussi, ne put-il pas analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait.<p>

Son dernier souvenir était la sensation d'être brutalement soulevé dans les airs. Sa chute, quelques kilomètres plus loin, avait été incroyablement violente, le jetant dans un sommeil lourd. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, Alphonse Elric avait revu la porte de la Vérité. Cet endroit où son corps avait airé durant de longues années était devenu une sorte de hantise pour l'alchimiste. Oui, c'est aussi là que son frère était venu le chercher au prix d'un gros sacrifice mais un endroit si vide, si immaculé, si solitaire ne rappellerait jamais au cadet des Elric qu'un affreux souvenir d'une époque révolue.

C'est donc avec la résolution de revenir à l'immédiate réalité, qu'il se releva précipitamment. Chancelant sur ses deux jambes, il parvint au bout de quelques minutes à se redresser. Ce qui l'avait réveiller se trouvait être de la pierre, épargnée du soleil grâce à ce qui semblait être les restes d'une coupole. S'écartant de quelques pas, il eu le loisir de constater que ce n'était pas un vulgaire parterre de pierre mais une mosaïque. Le dessin représentait maladroitement un serpent crachant des flammes. Les restes de la coupole semblaient flotter dans l'air car les piliers qui la soutenaient étaient tellement effrités et fragiles qu'ils menaçaient de s'effondrer. Ses piliers et les débris de mur tombés au sol s'ornaient d'une frise qui avait également orné les murs de…

« De quoi d'ailleurs ? Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri, moi ? »

Le jeune homme marchait de long en large de cet espace carrelé croyant trouvé une réponse à ses questions. N'y tenant plus, il joignit les deux mains, comme adressant une prière à Dieu, et les plaqua violemment contre la seule surface qui n'était pas recouverte par la mosaïque. Et, sous ses pieds, se forma une masse qui l'élevait sans cesse dans les airs. Ayant pris assez d'altitude, il put voir s'étendre à perte de vue des ruines d'innombrables maisons. Au loin, le désert se devinait pourtant, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Puis, jugeant que le fait de voir cette ville fantôme ne l'aiderait pas, il redescendit de son perchoir.

Arrivé à terre, il entreprit de sortir de ce lieu qui lui évoquait une sorte de dimension sacrée. A grands pas, il passa une large porte qui semblait avoir été l'entrée principale du lieu. La lumière qui n'affectait pas ce dernier, aveugla l'alchimiste lorsqu'il sortit au grand jour. Malheureusement, ce temporaire handicap n'empêcha pas Alphonse Elric d'éviter la massue qui s'abattit brutalement sur sa nuque. L'homme qui venait de lui asséner le coup s'était tapit dans l'ombre attendant le moment propice pour abaisser son arme malgré les protestations d'une dame qui semblait âgée…

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

Haha, c'est encore moi! Quelle relou je fais avec mon suspens, vraiment...

Sinon, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît, que vous avez passé une bonne journée, et que vous allez laisser un gentil-mignon-petit commentaire.

Arigatooooo! *_*


	4. When the world blame it on you

De la poussière d'étoile...

* * *

><p>L'alchimiste se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la sensation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler tout son corps. Il crut d'abord à des courbatures dues aux péripéties qu'il venait de traverser mais il s'avéra que le jeune homme avait pieds et poings liés. L'endroit où il se trouvait était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse le considérer mais, il en était certain, était désert. En un bruit lointain, des gouttes d'eau tombaient dans la flaque qu'elles avaient formé, imitant les secondes qui défilaient lentement…<p>

A peu près trois heures plus tard, qui furent une torture pour Alphonse, il entendit des échos se rapprocher. Il semblait s'agir d'une discussion à voix basse entre deux hommes. Les voix se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse entende un bruit assourdissant de porte ouverte à la volée. La peur le gagnait tandis que des pas rapides se rapprochaient de lui. Sans qu'il le sentit venir, un pied fendit l'air et le frappa d'une violence inouïe. La douleur était telle, que le jeune homme ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur à fendre l'âme. Concentré sur le mal grandissant qui lui envahissait le ventre, il prit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'un des hommes le portait. Un second bruit de porte retentit à deux mètres de lui et son porteur s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

Il avait fermé les yeux par réflexe pour se protéger une nouvelle fois de la lumière du soleil mais il n'avait pas envisagé que la nuit était tombée sur la ville fantôme qui, visiblement, n'en était pas une. Alphonse dévisagea l'homme qui supportait son poids. C'était un homme grand et fort, dont la carrure se devinait sous le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il avait la peau mate et une balafre sur le côté gauche du visage, le privant de l'usage de son oeil. Il avançait d'un pas lent mais assuré vers une lueur qui brillait au loin. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Alphonse devinait des silhouettes autour de la lueur qui était en réalité un impressionnant brasier. Arrivés à cet endroit où tous dévisageaient le jeune homme blond, l'homme à la balafre le lâcha sans une once de délicatesse. Le nouvel intérêt des personnes agglutinées ici s'écrasa lourdement sur ce qu'il reconnu comme la mosaïque représentant le serpent. Mais une fois de plus, un inconnu le frappa violemment dans le dos. Ce coup-ci lui fit tout autant mal que le précédent, mais pour ne pas donner à ses agresseurs le plaisir de l'entendre crier, il se retint. Puis, excédé par la violence de ces derniers, il se releva rageusement les dévisageant un à un. Certains étaient âgés, d'autres semblaient ne pas avoir dépassé la trentaine et même des enfants étaient présents. Cette assemblée était exclusivement masculine. Mais parmi toutes leurs distinctions, la plus évidente était la couleur de leurs yeux : Alphonse Elric s'était fait enlevé par des Ishbals. Alors l'incompréhension emplit tout son esprit. « N'avons-nous pas fait la paix avec les Ishbals ? Ne leur avons-nous pas rendu leurs terres sacrées ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ? ». L'alchimiste voulu les questionner quand un cri retentit derrière lui : « ARRETE ! ». Il se retourna et découvrit, perché au dessus de lui, un jeune homme qui l'aurait frappé s'il n'avait pas retenu son coup sous le cri. Alphonse se recula rapidement et fit un pas de côté pour voir qui l'avait sauvé. Une femme âgée s'avançait lentement vers eux, s'aidant de sa canne. Elle avait, elle aussi, une peau mate et les yeux rouges mais un bandage lui couvrait l'œil droit. Le jeune homme qui s'était détourné d'Alphonse s'adressa à la femme :

«- Madame Shan, ne nous empêchez pas chaque fois d'essayer de sauver notre communauté !

- Quoi ? Tu penses sincèrement la sauver en torturant un jeune garçon ? Vous allez à l'encontre des préceptes d'Ishbala. Eloignez vous tous ! Allez, fichez-moi le camp, je vais parler à ce jeune homme moi-même. »

Tous s'éloignèrent mais non sans refréner des signes d'exaspération et des plaintes à l'intention de celle qui semblait être la doyenne de leur communauté. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée d'Alphonse et, lui faisant signe de la suivre, commença à s'éloigner du feu qui s'éteignait progressivement, laissant la clarté de la lune diffuser sa froide lumière.

Sans attendre, l'alchimiste assomma la vieille femme de questions :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Des Ishbals ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? D'ailleurs on est où ? Et puis pourquoi m'ont-ils traité ainsi ? Et vous, pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Et…

- Stop, stop, stop… Tu vas me faire perdre la tête, petit ! Pour commencer, viens par ici. »

Dans l'obscurité ambiante, Alphonse ne pouvait pas se repérer. Il suivait la vieille au sillage de son parfum capiteux dans les dédales de cette ville en ruines. Mme Shan semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche tant elle se déplaçait avec aisance, évitant tous les trous et murs du chemin tortueux malgré son grand âge et sa canne qui en témoignait. Quelques minutes de marche silencieuses plus tard, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans une des innombrables maisons. Mais de celle-ci, parmi toutes les autres, s'échappait une lumière diffuse que filtrait les rideaux fins, grossièrement suspendus devant l'embouchure des fenêtres et de la porte. Alphonse y entra à son tour scrutant le sol de peur de tomber à nouveau. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour, cette fois-ci, éviter le plafond trop bas, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant assis en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, Alex Louis Armstrong, Gelso et Zampano…

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, à la fin ? Je me fais assommer, ligoter, tabasser puis sauver et pendant tout ce temps vous étiez là ! Des excuses avant que je vous balance par delà la stratosphère ? s'époumona l'alchimiste, excédé par la tension et la douleur accumulées pendant la journée.

- Ecoute Al, commença Zampano, on va t'expliquer…

- Oui, enchaîna Gelso. Bon tu te souviens sûrement de la tempête…

- Comment l'oublier ? l'interrompit Alphonse.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bref, Zampano et moi nous étions abriter derrière nos montures mais nous avons cru comprendre que le commandant et toi non. La tempête a été très, voire trop longue. Pour moi, la sécheresse ambiante était insurmontable et je suis tombé dans les pommes.

- Oui, et quand cette tornade s'est enfin éloignée, j'étais le seul debout, continua Zampano. Le commandant Armstrong était affalé quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je me suis réveillé peu de temps après, renchérit ce dernier, mais la douleur que provoquait le sable dans mes yeux était tout bonnement insupportable.

- Et à force de hurler, le commandant m'a réveillé, intervint Gelso, faisant empourprer les joues de l'intéressé.

- Finalement, on a utilisé toute l'eau à notre disposition pour soigner les yeux du commandant et hydrater Gelso. Après, on s'est mis à te chercher. On pensait que tu n'étais pas loin, enseveli sous le sable. On t'a appelé pendant une heure, après le commandant a même essayer de retourner des bandes de sable avec l'alchimie mais… toujours rien…

- On a vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu, reprit Gelso. Quelques heures de recherches après, on a vu une caravane passer pas très loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. On avait l'espoir qu'ils t'auraient ramassé alors on est allé à leur rencontre. On s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient Ishbals, alors nous n'étions pas inquiets. Mais en s'approchant, on a vite remarqué qu'ils étaient prêts à nous attaquer, et, sans qu'on puisse y échapper, c'est ce qu'ils firent.

- Ensuite, il nous est arrivé à peu près la même chose qu'à toi, mais heureusement Mme Shan nous est venue en aide, conclu le commandant Armstrong en adressant un regard rempli de reconnaissance à l'intéressée. »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

En fait j'aime vraiment le commandant Armstrong! :$

Bref, bonsoir chers lecteurs. Si vous n'avez que ça à faire vous pourriez laisser un pitit commentaire. :) Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien!

Merci pour tout!


	5. Again

Cherchons une lumière forte et éternelle...

* * *

><p>Alphonse se calmait au fur et à mesure de leurs explications confuses. En son for intérieur, il avait su, dès qu'il les avait vus, qu'il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, n'avait-il pas promis à May qu'il était le parfait opposé de son frère ? Gelso, Zampano et le commandant le regardaient, inquiets de la réaction qu'il allait arborer. Lui, ménageant le suspens, inspira un grand coup avant d'afficher un sourire rayonnant :<p>

« Merci Mme Shan de m'avoir conduit à ce trio d'imbéciles ! Les pauvres ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans moi ! Le hasard fait bien les choses : je n'aurai pas pu vous retrouver sans les circonstances qui nous ont tous amenés ici. »

Souriant à leur tour, les trois autres regardaient ce jeune homme qu'ils avaient connu, pendant un long moment, enfermé dans une armure froide et dure qui s'opposait radicalement à l'âme noble et courageuse d'Alphonse Elric. Le commandant Armstrong, n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur l'alchimiste pour l'oppresser contre son torse qui aurait, sans doute, arrêter un char blindé. D'ailleurs, les protestations du garçon en témoignaient et déclenchèrent les rires de la petite assemblée. La vieille femme qui les regardait, elle aussi souriait et, dans un élan d'hospitalité, offrit à ses invités un repas copieux qu'elle avait dissimulé sous un large drap. Dès lors, dans la maison en ruine, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des rires et des estomacs repus.

Après leur festin, les chimères tombèrent de sommeil, éreintées mais avec un sourire de contentement. Alphonse les observait comme une mère qui couve ses enfants des yeux, eux si forts et si braves et plus âgés que lui. Alors, les questions dont il avait assailli la vieille quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire :

« - Madame, pourquoi votre communauté se trouve-t-elle dans ces ruines ?

- Pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, malgré ce que pense l'armée, nous avons été nombreux à nous échapper. Evitant Amestris, certains partaient en direction du sud et d'autres se dirigeaient vers l'est, en direction de Xing, groupe dont je faisait partie. Mais, tous n'étaient pas préparés à la traversée du désert et nombre d'entre nous périrent à cause de la chaleur de plomb, du soleil ardent et du manque de vivres. Mais le voyage continuait et, vaillamment, nous avancions. Un jour, cependant, nous avons rencontré ces ruines sur notre route. Quelques uns y sont restés et d'autres continuaient vers Xing…

- Et… pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint la terre sainte d'Ishbala ?

- Ah ! Ben ça ! Tu dois quand même savoir que l'armée l'a rasée ! Il n'y a même plus, comme ici, des épaves de maison où s'abriter. »

Ressassant les horreurs de la guerre civile d'Ishbal, Mme Shan ne s'était pas aperçue que de grosses gouttes perlaient aux yeux du commandant. A chaque misère il hochait la tête, l'air de dire « Je sais, j'y étais, je l'ai fait. ». Pour couper cours à ce récit traumatisant, Alphonse posa la question qui ne trouvait de réponse ni dans les actes de la communauté ni dans les yeux de cette vieille dame que la vie avait éprouvée :

« Madame, savez-vous ce que l'armée d'Amestris a entreprit durant ces deux dernières années ? Savez-vous au moins ce que notre pays a vécu il y a trois ans ? »

Devant le mutisme de la vieille, Alphonse et son colosse de compagnon se relayèrent pour lui raconter absolument tout : les homonculus, les hautes sphères de l'armée corrompues, les bains de sang au quatre coins du pays, le sauvetage héroïque de la population entière, le nouveau gouvernement du pays et pour finir, la reconstruction d'Ishbal. Mme Shan pleurait encore et encore, déversant le flot de ses malheurs et de sa détresse. Avoir été si longtemps séparée du monde la terrifiait à présent. Elle voulait tout savoir, absolument tout elle questionnait les deux hommes en redoutant chaque fois la réponse. Eux, la renseignaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, guettant ses réactions, l'incitant discrètement à quitter ce trou de misère... Puis, complètement hagarde, elle se leva, les remercia, leur souhaita une agréable nuit et s'en alla de son pas clopinant, enveloppée par les ténèbres de la nuit. Les deux alchimistes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir à leur tour, cependant inquiets de l'effet de leurs révélations sur leur hôte.

Au matin, réveillé par les rayons diffus du soleil, Alphonse ne trouva dans la pauvre bicoque que ses compagnons assommés de sommeil, de quoi manger pour une quinzaine et un bout de papier froissé et déjà dévoré par les mites. La lettre était signée de Mme Shan comme il l'avait deviné. Elle disait qu'elle et son petit-fils allaient repartir pour Ishbal, laissant aux autres le temps de se décider. Au dos, elle avait indiqué un plan pour sortir de la ville. Soudain frappé par la réalité, l'alchimiste se rappela la première motivation du périple qui avait failli virer à la catastrophe. Il restait au moins trois jours de voyage et leurs montures devaient déjà avoir péri dans le désert. Fébrile, il se leva, pensant avec un soupçon de nostalgie à Edward qui le frapperait sûrement pour un si peu d'enthousiasme ! Il empoigna le bout de papier et sortit, décidé à repérer d'abord le chemin tracé sur la carte. Au fil des allées désertes, des ravins disséminés tout le long du parcours et des enchevêtrements de tuyaux, Alphonse parvint tout de même à suivre la bonne voie. Débouchant des minuscules ruelles, il put enfin voir le désert qui s'étendait telle une mer immobile. Il fit trois pas encore pour franchir la frontière entre l'ombre et la lumière. L'infinité s'offrait à lui seul… J'ai dit « seul » ? Et non : à sa droite, buvant nonchalamment, quatre grands chameaux étaient plantés là. « Au moins je n'aurais pas à traîner ces gros balourds jusqu'à Xing » se dit le jeune homme, ses pensées tournées vers les trois autres militaires. Vivement, il fit demi-tour, courant à présent parmi le dédale des rues. Il fit irruption dans la maison qu'il avait quitté à peine une demi-heure, réveillant les autres à force de grands cris. Créant un modeste baluchon avec le drap blanc qui traînait là, il enveloppa les provisions et les chargea sur son dos. Discrètement, ils sortirent tous de la ruine pour regagner le désert et, peut-être, enfin atteindre leur but…

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

Et voilà cinquième chapitre! Je l'aime bien parce que j'aime le passage où ils racontent tout à Madame Shan, ça remue les souvenirs! :3

Merci de laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit!


	6. Burned wings

L'heure des adieux sonnera peut-être...

* * *

><p>« Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'étoiles… Même à Resembool, disait le jeune homme allongé et le nez en l'air. »<p>

Les autres acquiesçaient avec le même sourire béat et le même regard rêveur. La pluie d'argent au dessus d'eux scintillait, écrasant l'obscur néant de la nuit. Parfois elles s'assemblaient, formant une traînée lumineuse, ou se repoussaient, s'éloignaient aux grés de leurs affinités, revendiquant fièrement leur solitude brillante.

Les yeux luisants, Alphonse laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Encore perdus au milieu de l'étendue de sable, demain, ils arriveraient à Xing, cette contrée qui, dit-on, ressemble au paradis : une terre vaste et fertile à souhait, regorgeant de merveilles. Malgré les clans qui s'étaient formés au fil du temps, se disputant le trône, le pays était d'une sagesse exemplaire. Le nouvel empereur gouvernait très efficacement le pays où il avait été triomphalement accueilli à son retour d'Amestris. L'alchimiste se demanda avec un rictus si Lin Yao était toujours le même poltron affamé et incapable de se séparer de Ranfan. Il se souvenait des querelles de cette dernière avec May chez le docteur Knox. La nostalgie de cette époque l'éprouvait souvent : même s'il avait été enfermé dans son armure, il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis qui lui avaient tous réchauffé le cœur et permit de garder espoir. La fatigue devenait de plus en plus insupportable alors, rompu, il s'endormit.

Ce fut Gelso qui le réveilla à l'aube le lendemain :

« - Al ! C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons arriver à Xing. Il faut se dépêcher, j'en peux plus de ce désert !

- Oui, tu as raison : le plus tôt sera le mieux. Réveille les autres et je charge nos affaires, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une une voix pâteuse, empreinte de sommeil. »

Les deux hommes s'activaient à préparer leur départ imminent, rejoints par leurs camarades. En seulement quelques minutes, tout était affréter pour le dernier jour du voyage…

Au loin, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Alphonse Elric, se dessinait la fin du désert et des semblants de bâtiments. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent alors, lisant le soulagement mêlé de bonheur dans les yeux de chacun. Les prunelles d'ambre de l'alchimiste se détachèrent vite de ce spectacle pour s'intéresser à un autre : la frontière entre le Grand Désert et la première ville de Xing se rapprochant inexorablement. Ils posèrent le pied à terre quelques instants plus tard, laissant leurs chameaux se précipiter sur l'abreuvoir. Le groupe se trouvait alors en face d'un important portail aux grilles grandes ouvertes avec un panneau indiquant dans l'alphabet xinois « Bienvenue » d'après les modestes connaissances d'Alphonse. Ils s'attardèrent quelques temps sur le portail, remarquant chaque détail : les grilles forgées qui représentaient de longs poissons ailés, fins et multicolores, des becs d'oiseaux de tous les bleus qui puissent exister formaient des pics en haut de chaque grille et surplombant tout cela, deux dragons sur leurs quatre pattes se trouvaient face à face, les sourcils froncés et leurs écailles vert émeraude scintillant au soleil. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, le cadet des Elric fut le premier à passer la frontière.

Devant lui, s'étendait la ville où la population grouillait, se croisant, se bousculant, s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre du marché. Les étals regorgeaient de fruits exotiques inconnus aux quatre visiteurs, d'épices colorées et odorantes, d'orfèvreries miroitantes… La longue avenue où le marché prenait place se prolongeait jusqu'à un temple imposant qui surplombait toute la ville. Celui-ci se distinguait de n'importe quelle bicoques qui étaient plantées de part et d'autres de la ville. Une infinité de colonnes en bois rouges soutenaient deux toits, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, qui s'ornaient de tuiles rondes et vertes. Les bords étaient incurvés pour se redresser vers le ciel et vers les dieux honorés. Les extrémités des arrêtes étaient dorées et représentaient très certainement des divinités ou des animaux imaginaires comme les dragons du portail.

Inconsciemment, nos quatre héros déambulaient dans le marché, s'intéressant à chaque chose qu'ils découvraient : des fruits roses remplis d'énormes pépins, des boussoles qui semblaient ne pas indiquer le Nord et couvertes d'une écriture inconnue ainsi que des livres reliés en accordéon qui relataient le plus souvent la vie des dieux. Des marchands ambulants qui portaient leurs produits dans des paniers accrochés à une palanche s'efforçaient de vendre leur marchandise. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils croisaient des coiffeurs en train de raser un client, des marchands de sifflet à pigeons et même un dentiste occupé à soigner une carie. Souvent, des bicyclettes tirant une carriole faisant office de taxis, empêchaient la circulation. Arrivés au temple, ils prirent une rue à droite qui les mena à une place où une immense fontaine apportait de la fraîcheur. Tandis que ses compagnons se posaient un bref instant au bord de cette dernière, Alphonse se dirigea vers un homme âgé au regard vif qui détaillait tous les passants. Voyant approcher cette figure blanche et ces cheveux blonds, le vieil homme sourit et lanca :

« - Tu n'es pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement, mais…vous parler ma langue ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- La preuve que oui ! En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? demanda l'homme, tout sourire.

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, nous venons, mes amis et moi, de traverser le désert, et…

- Quoi ? Le Grand Désert ? le coupa-t-il.

- Et oui ! Nous sommes harassés… Connaîtriez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer ?

- Ma foi, je peux vous accueillir. Je crois que mon humble demeure pourrait vous satisfaire, dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entraîna Alphonse qui fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ces derniers, complètement sonnés, attrapèrent les malles et se joignirent au jeune homme et son curieux interlocuteur. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en face d'une maison à un seul étage qui ressemblait au temple de la ville. Bien sûr, c'était plus modeste qu'un lieu de culte mais il était clair que le vieillard qui les accueillait n'était pas n'importe qui ! Devinant leurs pensées ce dernier leur déclara :

« Je suis le chef du clan Phuang. Cette demeure est sous ma juridiction depuis la mort de mon père et il en est ainsi depuis la création de notre clan. Je vous en prie : entrez… »

Les quatre autres ne se firent pas prier, et enlevant respectueusement leurs chaussures, pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le petit vestibule où ils se retrouvèrent était peint d'un orange doux qui mettait à l'aise les visiteurs. Ici et là des vases anciens et finement ouvragés étaient exposés. Sur un buffet en bois surplombé d'un plateau de marbre reposaient quelques fleurs qui se fanaient au fil des jours qu'un calendrier, au-dessus d'elles, indiquait. Les précédant, leur hôte ouvrit la large porte à panneaux qui se dressait devant eux et s'y engouffra. Là, un jardin d'intérieur qui regorgeait d'arbres en fleur, d'oiseaux, et de rosiers s'offrit à eux. Toujours en file derrière le chef du clan Phuang, ses invités l'accompagnèrent près d'un petit étang qu'ils contournèrent pour rejoindre le kiosque où une table était déjà dressée. Ils s'assirent, encore saisis et enchantés par la découverte d'un tel lieu. Leur hôte les regardaient d'un air amusé [*] tout en versant du thé dans leurs tasses. Ce fut le commandant qui brisa le silence qui s'accompagnait de la magie du moment :

« - Je pense parler au nom de tous en vous remerciant de votre charmante hospitalité. Je me présente : Alex Louis Armstrong. Je…

- Je suis Zampano, le coupa celui-ci. Voici mon collègue et néanmoins ami Gelso.

- Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de nous accueillir, renchérit ce dernier.

- Oh, mais c'est tout naturel voyons ! C'est surtout à moi que cela fait plaisir, je m'ennuie quelque peu ces derniers temps… Mais dites-moi, quelle est la chose si importante qui vous a amenés à traverser le désert ?

- Je suis alchimiste, répondit Alphonse, et je souhaite étudié l'élixirologie.

- Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas vous être utile, répondit piteusement le vieil homme. Je n'ai jamais approché ces sciences de près…

- Haha ! Pas de souci à se faire : nous avons notre adresse ! lança joyeusement Zampano. »

Soulevant un sourcil, leur interlocuteur attendait plus d'information.

« Oui, et bien… commença le plus jeune. C'est… la princesse May Chang à qui je souhaite rendre visite. Elle connaît bien cet art et… elle me connaît bien, finit-il. »

Le vieillard hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Il sirotait son thé d'un air détaché tandis que ses invités se remplissaient l'estomac des friandises savamment disposées sur la table. Les fleurs du jardin délivraient un parfum suave qui embaumait les sens. Quelques papillons infiltrés dans la serre voletaient d'une fleur à l'autre, ajoutant de la couleur au tableau. Soudain, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira et il manqua de renverser sa tasse :

« Ah, j'y suis ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu parler de cette princesse, dit-il. La nouvelle de son mariage a été diffusée dans tout le pays et j'y suis d'ailleurs invité en tant que représentant de ma famille ! »

La tasse d'Alphonse se fracassa sur le sol. Son visage était décomposé et son cœur avait raté quelques battements.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>

_Mouhahaha, suspens…_

[*]_ : Imaginez Grumman, je vous assure que la ressemblance s'y prête !_

_Bref, bonsoir à tous. __Je profite de ce chapitre 6 pour remercier mes amis qui me soutiennent et plus particulièrement ma fabuleuse correctrice ! _

_Bisous à tous ! Reviewez s'il vous plait ! :_3


	7. Lying to the sun

Cependant les saisons se succèdent dans une ronde sans fin...

* * *

><p>Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et ses mains moites agrippaient les draps dans lesquels s'entremêlaient ses jambes. Sa respiration haletante en disait long sur le nouveau cauchemar qui l'agitait... Un prodigieux coup de tonnerre qui résonna dans le ciel le réveilla. Se redressant vivement, il ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, rarement éclairée pas les éclairs qui traversaient le ciel. Alphonse se leva et s'approcha de la large fenêtre ronde. Au dehors, l'orage déchaînait sa furie : vent, pluie, éclairs et tonnerres agissaient de concert. Les arbres du jardin ne faisaient pas les fiers, pliant l'échine sous les coups des bourrasques. Les yeux vitreux devant ce spectacle, l'alchimiste se remémorait petit à petit les évènements de la veille : leur arrivée à Xing, leur rencontre avec le chef du clan Phuang et… l'annonce du mariage de May.<p>

« De toutes façons qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'elle m'attendrait bien sagement pendant deux ans ? Alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de mes sentiments… Putain, quel idiot ! »

Tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, Alphonse réfléchissait à l'attitude à adopter à présent que ses plans avaient faillis. Et puis, soudainement, il s'accroupit devant sa valise, y choisit des vêtements de voyage, se changea, fourra de nouveau son bagage, le claqua violemment et ouvrit grand la porte. Il emprunta le long couloir qui menait à la salle à manger où il fut surpris de rencontrer leur hôte.

« - Et bien ? Levé si tôt ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, des mauvais rêves… Qu'en est-il de vous ?

- Je ne dors pas. Jamais. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Alphonse ne se donna même pas la peine de se montrer curieux. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés du vieil homme et tous deux restèrent muets. Seul la tempête dehors comblait le silence de la pièce…

* * *

><p>Aux aurores, l'alchimiste aux yeux d'ambre vint réveiller ses compagnons, fanfaronnant qu'ils partaient dans moins d'une heure. Surpris par la bonne humeur du jeune homme, ceux-ci crurent que quelque chose s'était passé pendant leur sommeil.<p>

« Pas du tout ! leur répondit Alphonse. J'ai juste pris une nouvelle décision quant à mon apprentissage de l'élixirologie : je vais aller rendre visite à Lin, à la Cité Impériale, plus au Sud d'ici. Je pense y trouver d'excellents précepteurs et, comme ça, je ne dérangerai pas May dans les préparatifs de son mariage ! »

Il avait dit ceci d'un air surprenant de banalité; il n'avait même pas trébuché sur le nom de la jeune femme. Les autres, abasourdis, ne surent pas quoi dire. Ils s'étaient entendus la veille pour ne pas aborder le sujet et laisser le temps à l'alchimiste de récupérer. C'est alors que le commandant Armstrong s'avança :

« - Je suis désolé, Alphonse Elric, mais mon voyage s'arrête ici. Je devais seulement vous aider à traverser le désert, le reste ne me concerne pas. De plus, je suis expressément réclamé à Central.

- Très bien, commandant, merci pour tout. Je compte sur vous pour faire un rapport détaillé de notre traversée, pour le moins mouvementée, au Généralissime à ma place ! Oh ! Et, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous contactez Edward, dans l'Ouest, pour lui dire que je vais _très_ bien. Et de même pour Winry et mamie Pinako, je vous prie.

- Comptez-sur moi, Soul Alchemist !.. Monsieur Phuang, merci infiniment pour votre accueil chaleureux ! Je vais maintenant réunir mes affaires. »

Alors qu'ils le regardaient s'éloigner, Gelso prit la parole :

« Je suppose que nous aussi nous devrions nous préparer. »

Alphonse hocha la tête positivement, ce qui eut pour effet d'éloigner immédiatement les deux autres, arcane de leur dévouement militaire.

Puis, le jeune homme se retourna vers leur hôte tout juste derrière lui. Il s'inclina et le remercia tel le commandant l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Trois heures plus tard, les chimères et Alphonse avaient fait leurs adieux à Monsieur Phuang, auquel ils avaient promis de rendre visite sur le chemin du retour, puis au commandant Armstrong. Ils étaient à présent dans un train très étroit qui se faufilait entre les montagnes, les fleuves et les villages de Xing. Gelso et Zampano avaient recommencé à parler de leur sujet préféré : comment retrouver leurs corps d'origine. Alphonse, lui, regardait le paysage défiler rapidement. Depuis ce matin, il avait affiché une bonne humeur feinte, et maintenant, il devait continuer à cause de ses deux gardes du corps. Comme il aurait aimé pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps !..<p>

* * *

><p>Six heures plus tard, le train ralentissait. Une hôtesse (NDA : Ouais, ouais, à Xing il y a des hôtesses dans les trains !) ouvrit délicatement la porte du compartiment n°24. Elle y trouva deux hommes à la carrure imposante en train de se disputer une partie de cartes. Sur l'autre banquette, reposait un jeune homme blond. Elle leur annonça donc l'arrivée prochaine de leur train au terminus, la capitale : Xi Jiang ! Cependant, devant l'air interloqué des passagers elle reprit en amestris teinté d'un accent délicieux :<p>

« - Vous rendez bien vous à Xi Jiang ?

- Oui, c'est cela, intervint Alphonse réveillé précipitamment de sa sieste. »

Quelques larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux mais il les sécha rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle était à peine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années et resplendissait dans son petit uniforme cintré rose pâle. Elle portait un chignon unique qui laissait couler une longue tresse sur son épaule droite. Sa bouche était en forme de cœur et ses yeux étaient très noirs, portant un regard vif et intriguant sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Quand elle aperçut le regard d'or levé vers elle, son teint vira au carmin. Alphonse surprit ce changement et se dit qu'il devait vraiment être laid à son réveil. « Bien au contraire » lui aurait répondu l'hôtesse. Elle reprit alors la parole, s'appliquant pour trouver les bons mots :

« Nous arrivons à _le_ gare. Vous devez vous préparez. »

A la surprise de tous, Alphonse se leva. Il planta à nouveau son regard droit dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui et déclara « merci » en xinois, encore une fois, à l'étonnement général. Cette attention ne fit que redoubler les rougeurs de la concernée qui s'éclipsa aussitôt.

« - Et bien dis donc, Alphonse ! J'en connais un qui n'a plus toute sa tête. Elle t'intéresse ? s'empressa de demander Gelso.

- Non, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant, plombant, par la même occasion, l'ambiance générale. »

Comme prévu, le train s'arrêta bientôt dans une gare, pour le moins élégante. Les panneaux portaient le nom de la ville avec des caractères très raffinés. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi et les rayons pourpres du soleil donnaient au décor une atmosphère singulière et parfaitement charmante.

Une fois de plus, les gens grouillaient autour du train qui rajoutait lui-même au brouhaha ambiant à coups de sifflets successifs. Portant chacun leur valise, les trois militaires descendirent sur le quai où il furent surpris d'y trouver un homme puissant habillé tel un majordome qui s'inclinait devant eux en tendant les mains. Se concertant du regard, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de ce geste tout à fait inattendu. Jetant des regards autour de lui, Zampano remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette drôle de posture. En effet, d'autres hommes à la même carrure et au même habit se voyaient remettre des bagages qu'ils acheminaient jusqu'aux taxis que l'on pouvait apercevoir à la sortie de la gare. Remettant soigneusement sa valise à l'homme en face de lui et toujours dans la même position, Zampano fit un signe discret aux deux autres de l'imiter. Une fois toutes les mallettes en main, l'homme se redressa enfin. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la majestueuse porte de la gare. Celle-ci était faite intégralement en cristal. Elle évoquait presque un vitrail de par les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux et les personnages représentés dessus. Franchie cette œuvre d'art, toujours derrière leur porteur à bagage, les trois étrangers se trouvaient à présent devant une large avenue pavée que les plus nobles carrosses pourraient se vanter d'avoir emprunté. La circulation n'était pas encombrée comme au petit village de monsieur Phuang, mais fluide, comme un défilé. Les petites voitures qui roulaient dessus étaient toutes blanches aux roues dorées. Ce spectacle était tel, qu'Alphonse perdit leur guide et ses acolytes. Il regarda à gauche mais il ne les vit pas. En revanche, son regard fut, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, attiré par un autre : celui de la jeune femme qui s'était introduite dans leur compartiment. Instinctivement, il courut vers elle. Le remarquant, la jeune hôtesse eu d'abord un mouvement de recul. Puis, quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui fit une petite révérence avant de prononcer :

« J'espère que votre voyage s'est déroulé bien et que je ne vous ai pas importuné. Veuillez profiter bien de notre belle capitale ! »

Alphonse hocha la tête et s'abaissa à son tour. Il lui prit alors délicatement les mains et les baisa tendrement.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons, dit-il avant de la laisser sur place, les mains encore tendues et les joues en feu. »

Alphonse courrait, il avait cru deviner les cheveux de Gelso parmi le flot de têtes. Accélérant de plus belle, il s'approcha et reconnut cette fois Zampano. Soulagé, il se plaça discrètement derrière eux comme s'il ne s'était jamais absenté. Leur porteur déposait soigneusement leurs valises dans le coffre d'une des voitures blanches qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses semblables sur l'avenue. Ils embarquèrent donc tous trois dans la petite voiture. A l'arrière, les deux chimères faisaient une drôle de tête, compressés l'un contre l'autre. L'alchimiste, quant à lui, s'était installé à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur, faute de place. Celui-ci leur jeta un coup d'œil où se mêlait du dédain et une pointe de renfrognement qui n'avait échappé à aucun de ses passagers. Il leur demanda alors :

« - Où je vous conduis ?

- A la Cité Impériale. »

Devant la tête totalement ahurie de l'homme, il ajouta un petit « s'il vous plait ». Se ressaisissant, leur chauffeur tourna la clé de la voiture, pensant que, plus vite il les déposerait où il voulaient, plus tôt il serait de retour chez lui. La petite voiture s'engouffra alors sur la splendide avenue teintée du rouge du soleil, du blanc et or des voitures et du bleu pâle de la Cité que l'on devinait au loin.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient là, plantés devant l'immensité de la Grande Cité Impériale du Gouvernement de Xing et de la Cour de l'Empereur. Ils reculèrent pour s'assurer que cet édifice en face d'eux n'était pas un mirage sorti des rêves les plus fous du plus excentrique des Hommes, si bien qu'il trébuchèrent sur leurs propres valises posées pêle-mêle, les rappelant soudainement à la réalité. La vue qui s'imposait à eux n'en fut que plus impressionnante, une fois au niveau du sol. Les murs d'enceinte, tout d'abord, devaient faire 300 mètres de hauteur, décorés de drapeaux xinois qui flottaient au vent léger du soir. Devant eux : le portail, immense ! Bien plus grand que celui du premier village du pays, que celui de la gare ou même que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci, laissait néanmoins ces grandes grilles fermées, postant une cinquantaine de gardes pour l'entourer. Mais derrière les barreaux, on pouvait tout de même deviner le palais. Pour y accéder, une dizaine d'escaliers suffisamment larges pour laisser passer cinq éléphants côte à côte se succédaient. Et à chaque étage, un jardin ! Oui, des jardins. Constitués de milliers de fleurs différentes toutes plus odorantes et colorées les unes que les autres. Elles embaumaient l'air d'un parfum suave dont on pouvait jouir à sa guise depuis les portes de la Cité. Au milieu d'elles, des fontaines, représentant des phœnix, des sirènes, des lions et toutes sortes de créatures légendaires, distillaient la fraîcheur dont les visiteurs raffolaient durant leurs promenades. Du haut de chacune d'entre elles, des bulles de savons s'élevait dans les airs et, une fois de plus, se dirigeaient vers les badauds qui se pressait devant l'antre de l'Empereur, dans l'espoir, si ce n'est de l'apercevoir, de distinguer un personnage haut placé ou de la famille impériale se pavaner dans ces beaux jardins de Babylone. Puis, une fois franchis tous ces paliers, on arrivait enfin en face des portes du palais.<p>

« Pfouu… Ca va pas être facile de rentrer là-dedans ! s'exclama Alphonse tandis que ces compagnons sifflaient encore d'admiration. »

Se redressant lentement et attrapant au passage sa valise, il embrassa des yeux toutes ces splendeurs. Laissant là Gelso et Zampano, il s'avança prudemment mais sûr de lui vers un des gardes. Il tenta alors, malgré son vocabulaire réduit, de lui exprimer son désir de pénétrer dans la Cité Impériale. Le garde en face de lui, se décrispa alors et posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Puis il articula :

« - Bonjour, m_e_ssieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour vous ?

- Ah ! fit d'abord Alphonse. Euh…Je voudrais entrer dans la Cité Impériale, je… vous prie.

- C'est pas possible, m_e_ssieur. Il faut une autorisation venant de intérieur.

- Et comment suis-je censé l'obtenir ? répondit l'alchimiste les lèvres serrées.

- Il faut être connu et apprécier d'un quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui envoie une lettre à vous, m_e_ssieur.

- Ca tombe bien, s'exclama Alphonse, je connais quelqu'un qui me connaît et m'apprécie à l'intérieur de la Cité !

- Qui, m_e_ssieur ?

- L'Empereur Lin Yao ! »

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>

"Putain, qu'est-ce tu fous Al?"

Voici finalement le chapitre 7 pour lequel je me suis donnée à fond! :D

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée (*ironie*). Alors pour vous donner du courage, je voudrais vous faire part d'une super découverte que j'ai faite. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai un passion sécrète: la Chine. L'inspiration de Xing est, bien sûr, évidente (Hiromu Arakawa dit elle-même qu'elle adore la Chine Antique), mais elle va même plus loin que le design des personnages! En effet, j'ai découvert que "Xing" signifiait étoile, "Lin" avare et "Xiao Mei" littéralement petite sœur cadette!

Voilà! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu! ;) A+ pour de nouvelles aventure alfantastiques! (Où je vais chercher ça, moi?)

Un p'tit review? :3


End file.
